Naruto corruption
by Crimsonlink310
Summary: Power is the one thing man desires most and naruto uzumaki tastes it first hand on the wave mission using the kyuubi's chakra. Read as naruto gives in to power and in the process gain something he always wanted. Pairng Naru/femkyuu no yaoi


Naruto corruption

Hey people what's up it the chaos lord silverlink310 this is my first fic so on with it.

**Kyubbi speaking :Harder naru kun**

**Locations: Ichiraku raman bar!!**

**Summons speaking: I always wanted a snakeskin wallet**

**Howl!!** The single sound heard over the cries of ninja dying as the great red paw of kyubbi on kitsune crushed their life from this earth and caused many ninjas in the battlefield to shake in fear their legs shivering from fright. Then the ninjas looked as another sound was heard **Boom!!** A humongous frog the size of a mountain appeared and on top of it hope for the survival of the ninja and the village of konoha as their undefeated and great leader the yondaime hokage looked towards the kyubbi from atop **gamabunta** without flinching. He then started to make mysterious hand seals and with a final seal their was a bright light that only those affected could see the kyubbi let out a roar of fear as it suddenly lost its bloodlust and with a look of surprise the yondaime realized the kyubbi was confused why it was here and comfirmed his suspicion off the kyuubi being controlled but it was to late to ponder as the shinigami god came to seal away the kyuubi and take his soul in the process. The yondaime hokage let a tear drop out as he knew that he was leaving his son with a burden and without a dad or his mother for his dear wife kushina passed away. As the shinigami plunged his hand into the yondaime's body to take his soul away and seal kyuubi into his son naruto yondaime thought at least with the kyuubi and his mother's name naruto will be safe from his enemies and grow into a powerful ninja and will find the one who caused the kyubbi to attack with the support of the council and help from the citizens of konoha. But unfortunately yondaime didn't understand human nature as well as he thinks and has placed too much trust in his people as his soul was ripped out by the shinigami his body dropped as the frog boss summon disappeared from this plane his summoner dead.Therefore there was no longer a link to stay here or fulfill some kind of duty. The ninjas in the battle field cried out as their leader fell taking the kyubbi with him as his student kakashi hatake caught him in mid air. Many ninjas forgot protocol as they openly wept over the loss of the yondaime, their family, and comrades while others just hardened their faces and accepted this loss. This will forever go down in the history of konoha as the most loss of shinobi since the 3rd great ninja war until a certain war that is to come in the future causes even more suffering and death. The sealing of kyubbi will trigger many incidents and all is centered around the newborn naruto uzumaki as he has to prepare to face his destiny but for now konoha has to recover. **Sealing chamber:** As the red chakra and soul of kyubbi no kitsune entered naruto causing the young baby to cry out in pain.The night air was cold and the candels were too close to the babe for it to be comfortable as naruto continued to cry wanting his mother and father and their warmth and to be fed his mothers milk but poor naruto was alone in this world his parents already dead. As naruto cried even louder as the sealing was finishing and the pain increased his stomach burning by being branded with the shiki fuujin and thus sealed his life to be bonded forever to the kyuubi. A gift as the most powerful bijuu is in his body and a curse to be forever tempted by power and to have the hatred of humans who only see the kyuubi left by his father that will haunt his childhood and his ninja life in the following years.

**AN.** Sorry no action in the first chapter. I have a lot of plans for this fanfic so tell me what I need to improve on I know it isn't long but I'll try to make it longer in the later chapters. Please do not flame or the alliance will band together and drive the flamer out if you need to criticize then please do it politely. Remember this is my first fic and this is only the first chapter so I can change many things just let me know of any spelling errors my spell check should have gotten them all but one can never be too sure so till I update again so thanks for reading.


End file.
